Almost Didn't Have It
by genielou
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Adam got up the courage to ask Tanya out? *Guess what? Because you all appreciate me so much, I'm gonna turn this into a series! Yay! Wait for the next chapter!*


Disclaimer: I do not and have never own PR (although I really want to). The Power Rangers belongs to Saban Entertainment. This fic had been written only to the amusement of myself and others.  
  
First author's Note: The thought of how Tanya and Adam has always plagued my mind. I mean, one minute Tanya was with Sean, the next we see Tanya hugging Adam and calling him sweetie ( does everyone know what I'm talking about or was it just me that saw that? ). And the fact that both of them were too shy to actually do something about it brings into question of how either one of them could have asked the other one out. So how did it started? How did they finally get together?  
  
Second author's note: This is during Zeo.  
  
Third Author's note: DUH! Songfic, of course. "Starlight" belongs to the all talented and most beautiful Sharon Cuneta.  
  
  
  
First Choice  
by genielou  
  
  
  
  
"Man, you'd think Ms. Applebee would go on her own since she needs all the exercise she could get. And why does Tanya have to be in there anyway? It's just too far," Rocky DeSantos complained. "What's she doing in there at this time of day?" he asked his best friend anxiously as they walked down the hall of Angel Grove High School.  
  
"You know her, always staying after school to work on her stuff," Adam Park answered. "She told me she's working on a new song."  
  
"Eh, figures," Rocky put his hands in his pockets. "So," he began. "Who are you taking to the Spring Bash?"  
  
Adam groaned as he made a face at the reminder of their upcoming school dance. "I don't know yet. I haven't asked anybody."  
  
"Well," Rocky said. "Do you have anybody in mind?"  
  
Adam thought for a second, knowing with all his heart that he already had a special someone in mind but chooses not to say who it is. When he did not answer, Rocky continued.   
  
"Ya know, buddy, I happen to know somene who would love to go with you," he said with a wide grin.  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow and stated firmly, "Whoever it is, the answer's no. I don't want another blind date."  
  
Rocky chuckled as they made a turn to head for the stairs. "It's not a blind date. You already know who she is."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw come on," Rocky whined.  
  
Adam thought for a moment. "All right, I'm not saying yes but I guess I should know who it is. So who is it?"  
  
Rocky grinned. "Tanya," he said in a teasing voice.  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, like she would ever--"  
  
"It's a sure thing, man. You should go for it," Rocky interrupted.  
  
"I'd love to but..." He sighed as they turned another corner and saw the door to the Recreation Center. There, they heard a faint sound of a guitar playing. "Who is that?"  
  
Rocky squinted as he tried to hear better. "Tanya should be the only one in there."  
  
Adam looked on as he walked further as if mesmerized by the sound. He listened carefully, taking each word at heart.  
  
"Late at night  
Lookin' at the stars  
I'm thinkin' of you baby  
Wond'rin' where you are"  
  
He recognized the voice, knew it as if it were his own. Finally at the door, he moves slowly as to not make a sound to disrupt.  
  
"When I say good night  
Turn out the light  
I still lay awake  
Dreamin' of you  
Holdin' me tight"  
  
He saw her, wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch in the middle of the room, a guitar in her arms. Locks of her dark brown hair fell on her face as she lean forward to look at the papers scattered on the table in front of her.  
  
Rocky watched his friend with fascination as he stared longingly at the beautiful colored girl singing her song, knowingly exactly why he did so.  
  
"Starlight, starbright  
Wish I may, wish I might  
Won't you make him love me too  
Make him want to hold me too  
And promise me forever  
And wish upon a star  
As I do"  
  
Adam watched her close her eyes, not looking at the papers anymore, as if the song she sang holds no purpose of being written down. She sang as if saying something instead of reciting.  
  
"Wond'rin if I'll ever feel your kiss  
In my dreams I see your smilin' face  
Trace a finger 'round your lips"  
  
She sighes.  
  
"I hope and I pray  
That maybe someday  
You and I together  
Will find our way"  
  
Adam shoulders sank as he realized that the song is being sang to someone.  
  
"Starlight, starbright  
Wish I may, wish I might  
Won't you make him love me too  
Make him want to hold me, too  
And promise me forever  
And wish upon a star  
As I do"  
  
She smiles.  
  
"I'll never stop wishin' on that star  
'Till my dreams come true  
And I can hold you  
And love you  
  
Starlight, starbright  
Wish I may, wish I might  
Won't you make him love me too  
Make him want to hold me too  
And promise me forever  
And wish upon a star"  
  
Her eyes open slightly, looking sad.  
  
"As I do..."  
  
She strums the last notes on her guitar slowly and the music faded into nothing. She stayed there, sitting on the couch, looking down at the papers in front of her, deep in thought. Adam stared at her, not wanting to disrupt her peace. After what seemed to be so long, Rocky broke the ice.  
  
"Hey Tanya!"  
  
Tanya looked up, startled but smiles at the sight of her two close friends. "Hey guys!" she greeted ecstatically.  
  
Both Adam and Rocky entered the room.  
  
"That was a great song," Adam complimented.  
  
Tanya smiles as she got up from the couch and set her guitar aside, "Do you really think so? 'Cause I'm supposed to sing it at the Spring Bash."  
  
"Oh really," Rocky teased as he crossed his arms. "Is it for your date?"  
  
Tanya giggles as she playfully slaps Rocky's shoulder. "Rocky, you know I don't have a date. But it _is_ for a special someone." She glances at Adam but retrieved her gaze before he could do the same, but Rocky caught on.  
  
"Who?" he pushed on.  
  
"Not you."  
  
Adam stiffled a laugh.  
  
"Very funny. Ms. Applebee wants you. Something about your term paper," Rocky informed.  
  
"All right then," Tanya said. "I'll be right back."  
  
She walked out of the door, leaving the two boys to wander around in the room. Rocky picked up the guitar and started strumming a few cords.   
  
Noticing the scattered music papers on the table, Adam moved closer to look at the mess of scribbles and scratches over hand-written music notes and words. "Hmm," he said to himself. "Tanya must have forgotten these were here."  
  
Adam picks up the supposedly first page of song. Right on top were the words "STARLIGHT by Tanya Sloan." He smiles, then notices something written below the title in small letters: "for Adam."  
  
"So, Adam," Rocky starts. "About Tanya, yes or no?"  
  
The chorus of the songs echoed in Adam's head:  
  
Starlight, starbright  
Wish I may, wish I might  
Won't you make him love me too  
Make him want to hold me too  
And promise me forever  
And wish upon a star  
As I do  
  
"Wait Tanya! I have something to ask you!"  
  
Rocky grins as he watched his best friend run out of the room to go after his first choice.  
  
  
_____________________________________~  
  
Well? Likes? The first time I heard this song, I knew it was just right for them. Of course, I wrote this around two in the morning so... EH! Please R+R. If you like this story, I have more so just look me up on the search. Remember: Reviews encourage me to write faster. 


End file.
